


Eyes On Me

by Byeolbit (KhonshusKnight)



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Cam Boy AU, Kinktober 2020, M/M, kino centric really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KhonshusKnight/pseuds/Byeolbit
Summary: Hyunggu is all pent up and his boyfriend is in Japan, luckily his streams are a place they can both enjoy his arousal.
Relationships: Adachi Yuto/Kang Hyunggu | Kino
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946173
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32





	Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Kinks:  
> \- Sex Work - Cam Boy  
> \- Toys 
> 
> This is my start to Kinktober 2020, hopefully I will continue to be on time. Hope you enjoy, comments, kudos and hits are greatly appreciated <3

Hyunggu turned on the camera already in just a jockstrap. He sat on his bed reading the chat on his phone. He looked at the camera. "Good evening. I missed you all." He pouted a little a sound went to signal a donation. "Thank you for the donations. I've not even told you just how horny I am." He pouted more. Moving to angle the camera to get a closer view of his bulge in his jock. "I made a mistake. One of my wonderful fans Kinostar sent me a video they edited of the best featuring boy, Yuto-da fucking me. So now I am just so horny." He palmed himself. Hyunggu read over the chat. 

"Mhm Your_One15 you think you could fuck me better than Yuto-da?" He gave the camera a small smirk. "Shame you're not here then. I could really do with someone fucking me now." He rocked his hips up against his hand. "Thanks for the donation Kinostar I'm glad you got me this worked up too. Sorry to the chat I'm just so horny. You guys understand right?" He bit his lip looking into the camera, still palming himself, he looked back at the chat who were all understanding, most of them saying he was making them horny too. He moved to grab his box of toys. 

"I need a toy. I need something in my ass." He whined looking through his toys. "Guys, I need help" he sounded needy, some donations came in and he eyed the chat. "Yeah Shine34, the one that vibrates does make me scream." Hyunggu pulled it out of the box. "Or should I use my really big boy." He got the big toy out and instantly more and more donations came in. "It seems most people want me stretched to the max." 

Hyunggu put the box back, the huge dildo lying on the bed. He took off his underwear and gave him a few strokes before grabbing the lube and slowly starting to finger himself. "Mhm, it feels so good" Hyunggu breathed out, second finger joining the first. He kept moving intently, the donation sound playing but he was focused on stretching himself. His third finger was a stretch and he groaned a little. "Guys, do you really think I can take that thick dildo?" He whined a little. 

The comments went wild, almost all of them telling him that he could do it. Hyunggyu kept moving his fingers until he decided he was stretched enough. The rolled a condom on the toy and coated it with lube, he would do more foreplay, tease the money out of the viewers but he really needed this. He got into a position where the camera could get a close up of the toy going in. When he was with someone else this was easier. He slowly pushed the head of the toy in, moaning out. The toy was huge and he pushed it in to half way moaning as he rested. Keeping in position he pushed a little against the toy before using his hand to get it deeper. Just a he was about to move he saw the comments. "Yes, Runaway94 I'll push the toy out for you all after." He knew they liked that, liked to look at him gaping to be filled. 

He shifted so they could see how the toy moved in and out of him and his face. He moaned loudly as he moved the toy. It was really stretching him but it felt so good. He whined as he moved, stroking himself as he kept going. Hyunggu looked at the camera and moaned louder. "I bet you guys would feel even better in me." He panted and he kept going, working himself up. He got louder, not caring, he needed to get off. He was just so horny. He came with a loud moan. Letting himself finish his orgasm with deep pants. 

Hyunggu kept the toy in him and moved again to show the camera. He gently pushed the huge toy out, letting his asshole gape and close for the camera as he read the comments. He moved back to be sat down, wiping himself clean. "Sorry I couldn't hold back. You guys had me feeling so good. Next time I will film for longer. If you don't follow me on other social media its just @kinocams. If anyone wants to send me any sexy videos or buy my stills or privates you can find the links on my twitter. I'm going to go get cleaned up and eat. I'll see you all this Saturday! Bye~" 

Hyunggu read through the donations sending ones who gave him bigger tips personal thank you messages. He noticed one from Yuto-da, Yuto - his boyfriend. 

Just as Hyunggu was about to message his boyfriend when he got a notification. Hyunggu was already pouting when he answered the video chat. "I didn't see your donation until after." 

"You were very into it." Yuto said with a shrug, the Japanese man was sat in his bed, and from the screen Hyunggu could see that he was shirtless. "You really were quite loud. Is Shinwon home tonight?" Hyunggu flushed a little, he could get loud but he knew Yuto liked it. 

"No, he's at his girlfriend's so..." Hyunggu said with a shrug. "Did you finish while you were watching?" 

"Who said I even got hard." Yuto teased, and Hyunggu pouted even more at his boyfriend. "Of course I got hard, but yeah I finished, I know you like to wait until we do it one on one but you were really good tonight." 

"I was pretty right?" Hyunggu grinned, setting the phone on his bedside table and moving to cuddle his pillow, lying on his stomach, he watched Yuto's eyes trace the skin that was now exposed. "I did good in tips tonight... I was looking at tickets to see you, it says the best way is to fly to Tokyo and then take a train." 

"We could spend a few days in Tokyo." Yuto said with a grin, "have plenty of sex before we cam it." 

"Don't tease me Yuto, I have been missing you so much recently." Hyunggu pouted, they texted constantly and called every night but he still missed feeling Yuto's arms around him. "If I'd known taking your collab request would end in me being sad across an ocean-" 

"You'd still say yes." 

"I know you did your year abroad in Korea, but can you do another one?" 

"Hyunggu." 

"I know." He was still pouting and Yuto just gave him a warm smile. "I know you're going to work out a way for us to be together, but I just miss you. I miss you so much." 

"I miss you too Hyunggu, but I'm going to work it out. Okay?" Yuto looked tired and Hyunggu knew he was studying hard for graduation. "I'm going to record tomorrow, if you're free." 

"I've got a dance classes during the day but I'm free in the evening. You've been camming more recently, is everything okay?" 

"Just rent, my roommate sorta left me in the lurch a bit, and I took time off for my finals, so I'm a bit behind on money." 

"You shouldn't have donated to me"

"You were really sexy" Yuto said with a grin, "I'll stream tomorrow and make enough for rent. Don't worry, I want to treat you." Yuto looked tired, "I have to go, I have work in the morning. I love you." 

"I love you too."


End file.
